


Office Space

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: She wasn’t smiling. Her smiles were not for work.





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous who requested "a story where Kent and Sue get caught by someone messing around in his office?"

It was the tight pencil skirt. It ended just above her knee and accentuated the natural sway of her hips. She knew it. She knew that he knew it. She glanced over her shoulder at him. She wasn’t smiling. Her smiles were not for work.

But her eyes were warm. Kent was not a particularly demonstrative man by nature. Kent had grown used to being the less openly affectionate partner in any romantic relationship. Had grown used to guilt and inadequacy. It was different with Sue. She was different. She didn’t talk about her feelings. She didn’t want to hear anything about his feelings.

Not that she was secretive. Sue thought that she communicated very clearly. It had taken him a little while to acclimatise. To realise that she communicated in the tiny movement of her lips, the flicker of her eyes, and the faintest modulation of her tone.

Not a mystery. Not an enigma. Not the blank slate that some men preferred to project their fantasies onto. She was complicated and she was confusing. But he was learning.

He enjoyed the pencil skirt as she swayed along the corridor. Another glance over her shoulder. Just for a moment. Not that she was checking he was still there. Not exactly. She expected him to be there, despite not saying anything to him, because it was understood that he would be. That she would catch his eye and she would follow.

It was early. It as Kent’s turn to hold down the fort while everyone accompanied Selina to an event in Chicago. It was generally considered the short straw, but it didn’t bother him. Not when Sue was walking into his office.

As he followed her into the office, she turned and sat on his desk. 

***

Sue swept papers and stationery to the floor. She pushed Kent onto the desk and climbed onto his lap. Kent slid the tight little pencil skirt up around her waist. Neither of them said anything. There was no sound but the faint buzz of the fluorescent lights and their breath.

She tugged open his flies. He pulled down her panties. He pushed his face into the nape of her neck. He could smell her perfume, her moisturiser, and the faint scent of her skin. Her fingers threaded into his hair.

He felt her shift her body, nudging him into position. No words spoken. No words needed.

The creak of hinges. The faint air pressure change of a door opening. The sound of footfalls. 

‘Kent where the fuck… Oh Christ! Don’t look, Will, I don’t want your virgin eyes ruined by the sight of Methuselah banging Halle Berry here.’

For a second or two Sue rested her forehead against Kent’s. Then she turned her head.

‘Did you want something, Mr Furlong?’ she asked.

‘You can give me whatever he’s taking,’ Furlong said. ‘How many of those little blue pills does it take for fucking on the office desk?’

Kent looked up at the ceiling. ‘The president is in Chicago, Roger.’

‘Yeah, and you’re in the help,’ Furlong retorted.

Sue adjusted herself and slid gracefully from Kent’s lap. ‘I am _not_ the help.’

‘Don’t take it badly, sweetheart, I’m just envious,’ Furlong said. ‘The only person I could fuck on my desk is Will, and he doesn’t fit.’

‘That’s _enough_, Roger,’ Kent snapped, standing up. ‘If you have a problem with this then talk to me.’

Furlong snorted. ‘I’m talking to her because she’s the subordinate, fucknuts, and for all I know you’ve forced her into this.’

Kent took a deep breath but, before he could speak, Sue stepped forward.

‘Mr Davison has not forced me into anything,’ she said firmly. ‘Mr Davison is capable of many things but not that.’ 

Furlong puts his hands on his hips. ‘Maybe we should have a conversation somewhere you can talk without him hearing.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. Then she leaned forward to whisper into Furlong’s ear. Kent found himself glancing at Will, who was puce with second-hand embarrassment.

‘I hope that clarifies the situation,’ Sue said.

Furlong took off his jacket and held it in front of himself. ‘Next time lock your fucking door.’

‘You’re a cute couple,’ Will offered as he followed Furlong out.

Kent looked at Sue. ‘That was inspiring.’

She walked to the door and locked it. ‘I’ll show you inspiration.’

The End


End file.
